1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bushing rings; and, more particularly, to a method of forming bushing rings which encircle the shank for a bolt and allow the bolt to be disposed in a hole where the overall diameter of the bolt can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bushing segments or rings are known in the art which are used to encircle a bolt shank to fill the spacing between the bolt shank and the hole in walls of a panel in which the bolt is installed. These bushing segments are thus adjustable between the bolt shank and hole and such segments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,820 to Pitzer. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,820 to Pitzer, there is disclosed a quick release pin having a plurality of male and female rings or bushings which, when compressed axially as a result of a compressive force applied to one end of the bushings, forces male rings to contract and the female rings to expand to assume a larger diameter. That is, the effective diameter of this quick release pin can be increased after the pin is installed in a hole or opening in an installation. In like manner, the effective diameter of the pin can be reduced (or returned to its original diameter) when it is desired to remove the pin from the installation.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,956, commonly assigned, there is disclosed a self-retaining adjustable diameter bolt having an adjustable nut including a bolt having a head, a shank, and a threaded end adapted to be inserted into a hole in an installation for subsequent coupling to a nut assembly. The bolt includes a pawl with a plurality of bushing segments mounted on the bolt shank, the pawl extending through an opening in the bolt adapted to engage the segments to stop withdrawal from the bolt. The nut assembly has a first portion threaded onto the threaded end driving the segments forward and filling the spacing between the hole and bolt shank. The nut assembly includes a second portion rotatable on the first portion which can be tightened against the panel installation. In this manner, full radial expansion of the segments takes place before the first nut portion bottoms out against the installation and the second nut portion can be then tightened against the installation.
The bushing segments used in the assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,956 requires both female-type and male-type bushing rings or segments. These rings or segments must be carefully manufactured to predetermined tolerances. The spacing between the split ring ends must be carefully slotted or machined. There is much waste of the inner material of such segments. Known manufacturing processes for forming such rings or segments are expensive, time consuming, and result in much material waste. There is a need for a method of forming such rings or segments inexpensively, quickly, and with little waste.